A plurality of luggage cases are known which may be readily converted from a manual carrying mode of operation to a rolling mode of operation when it is desired to extensively traverse a ground surface. A rolling means, which may be in the form of individual wheels or an elongated roller assembly, is located along, and depends downwardly from, the bottom wall. When it is desired to operate the rolling case in its rolling mode of operation, an extensible handle is moved above the top wall, grasped by the user, and the case is tilted backwards to provide appropriate engagement between the rolling means and ground surface without an interference relationship with respect to other portions of the bottom wall. The bottom wall may also typically include a plurality of feet downwardly extending therefrom. The feet are positioned to support the case on the ground surface in its stationary mode of operation, with the bottom surface being generally parallel to the ground surface.
The wheels, or other form of rolling means, provided along the bottom surface have, in prior cases, generally depended downwardly an amount greater than the length of the supporting feet. Thus when such prior cases are in their stationary mode of operation and supported by the depending feet, the rolling means has also been in contact with the ground surface. This disadvantageously can affect the stability of the rolling case, particularly if it is on an inclined surface, while the case is being maintained in its stationary mode of operation.